


Summer Love Prize

by Krambi003



Category: Crimson Spell, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 異国色恋浪漫譚 | Ikoku Irokoi Romantan | A Foreign Love Affair
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Viewfinder</i>, <i>Ikoku Irokoi Romantan</i>, <i>Crimson Spell</i> © Yamane Ayano</p>
<p>Maybe it is because there were not enough HOT lifeguards last Summer at the beach, but I suddenly thought that I would love to see some of YA's seme as lifeguards. And of course, if the seme are watching over the beach and sea, then some of the people/swimmers there are meant to be our beloved ukes ^_~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy your reading =D

_Viewfinder_ , _Ikoku Irokoi Romantan_ , _Crimson Spell_ © Yamane Ayano

**Characters / Pairings:** Read only if you NEED that much to know before reading or let yourself be surprised ^_~ [Asami x Akihito; Yoh/Fei Long; Al(berto x Ranmaru; Havi x Val(drigue; Ruruka; Kou; Takato; Suoh x Kirishima]  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warning:** Unbeta'ed

~~~ ☼ V ♥ F ☼ ~~~

Here they were at it again, not even ten minutes after Asami had started his late afternoon shift, the usual ballet of the girls whispering to each other and giggling while watching him from the corner of their eyes. Their immature behaviour Asami could have easily overlooked it, if it were not the prelude to a more problematic habit that always started some minutes later, when they had decided which of them was going to be the one to play the 'Damsel in distress' while bathing in the sea right in front of the [beach post](http://www.denhaag.nl/upload/2aff55b8-493c-4768-948a-22fb95173bc3_Rescue-brigade-post.jpg).

No matter if he had given the cold shoulder to all of them, without any exception, once he had taken them back to the beach, it seemed that this second Summer since he started this job was going to be the annoying repetition of the previous one.

"Another _not easy_ late shift for our _Appolo_."

The low voice that teases him but in a compassionate way belongs to the only one, who knows exactly what Asami is going through because of these girls, for he has endured this as well during four long years. Even though his handsomeness has never been as striking as his kōhai's* they were all all over him since his first day. It was only since three summers that he could enjoy to do his job, finally freed from these girls' unremitting tries to be 'saved' by him, thanks to the feral aura exuded by the Chinese Beauty, that had decided to make of his steady heart his home, anytime any of "those damned females" was showing any will of coming close to him.

Added to the 'abnormal' sounds coming from behind a certain door, when he has arrived, Asami knows that said Dangerous Lover is around, whenever he is greeted so late after he has come in the lifeguards post. And something longer than their usual "Hi" means the Exotic Hotness needs some moments to come to his senses and get ready to leave the locker room, which has once again been turned into an 'emergency' love nest.

"Another ' _emergency_ ' today, Yoh-senpai**?"

"So rare for you to be so formal, when you talk to your younger cousin, Asami-san."

The tall blond lifeguard, who is working here for this Summer only, steps in the post pulling behind him his livid prey, who he had not let a single chance to escape from the very first day he had transferred from Italy to their beach.

"Sorry to intrude now that my shift is over, but we need to borrow the locker room because a 'certain bocchan¤' needs to get changed."

"No one could have eaten this five balls of ice cone cleanly before it would melt that you bought me even though I did not say that I wanted an ice cream!"

"I will apologize to you properly, _Ranmaru_ , only when you will have changed. I have a spare shirt in my locker, so let's go now."

Falling once again for the way his name had been whispered in a seductive smile so bright that even Alberto's eyes suddenly seemed to be smiling as well, Ranmaru stops resisting him.

Yoh whispers to his colleague as he walks by him "Not now, Al." but all to his need to be alone as soon as possible with his Japanese Jewel, Alberto is already on selective hearing mode ON. The words of the post commander make it to his brain only when a harpoon, which they have confiscated a few days ago on the beach and then stored in the locker room, comes sticking in the wall near his shoulder right after he has started to open the door. The Italian Lover closes the door hastily and turns around.

"I guess we will have to wait a little."

Yoh nods slightly then takes the field glasses from Asami's hands to focus back on his work after his refreshing break.

A smirk born from this situation still printed on his lips, Asami heads toward the locker room, knocks twice in a raw, then says firmly.

"I will come in to take my sunglasses in two minutes and... I have never been afraid of any _harpoon_."

Not even one minute after, Fei Long steps out of the cloakroom, walks by Asami without a single look for him - retribution for disrupting his 'rest after the best' - nods towards Alberto and Ranmaru, both standing as if they were frozen by his magnetic presence and the beauty of his hair they had not yet had a chance to see so closely. He then takes the few steps left between his eager hand and the sexy back of his lover.

His felinely silent progression stops only when his recently-satisfied-but-never-too-tired-for-more manhood comes pressing against the firm cheeks, which surely hold some pinkish evidences of his hunger of the day that his nails have carved in the tanned flesh. Fei leans his forehead against the short black hair and whispers sensuously teasing before going out of the post.

"I will let the sea and sun _enjoy_ my body until you are done working."

~~~ ☼ V ♥ F ☼ ~~~

The tantalizing tone of voice of his Delicious Longing still echoes in his ears and veins, when Asami comes back to his side. In the locker room the two other Love Birds are now getting "changed". Yoh mechanically lets go of the field glasses when Asami's hands start to loosen his grip on them.

Only when Asami gives a dry slap on his forearm as he tells him to get ready for some action, Yoh comes 100% back to his duty. Rather surprised to see his kōhai rushing so quickly out of their post, Yoh takes a quick look in the field glasses and understands right away why Asami had that stern tone of voice.

None of the girls they had expected to make them work for nothing today again is the cause of his cousin running so fast to the sea. Though he cannot see every detail, the one, who clearly needs some help is definitely no girl, but rather another Ranmaru but with shorter and lighter hair.

Yoh hurries to the door of the kitchen's corner, knocks three short and hard times on it and says in his most loud and firm tone of voice that he only has to use for times like this one and only when he is talking to this very member of the Rescue Brigad.

" _Young male dish in need of your skills_ , right now!"

Yoh shrugs as he heads out. Despite the number of times he has had to use this strange code, Yoh cannot get used to it, but since he cannot get their Miracles' Maker to get involved in any rescue action if he does not say it like that, he has given up on talking to him in a normal way, when such an emergency occurs.

*

When Yoh enters the water, he sees that Asami has already secured his grip around the young man and is on his way back to the water's edge. In the rather calm sea up to mid-thigh, he waits only a few second before Asami reaches him. They both work in perfect coordination to bring back the young swimmer onto the sand, where they lay him cautiously down.

Asami, while catching his breath, tells Yoh.

"No water in.... his lungs. He has fainted... only after I put.... the lifeline under him."

Yoh, who feels under his hand the chest of the lying young man going up and down, knows that his kōhai is right about his lungs. No mouth-to-mouth resuscitation will be needed until the Team's Diva eventually comes to check on his condition. Yoh looks up and watches as his only senpai in the actual Rescue Brigade walks down the beach his surreal silver hair floating in the warm summer wind of this late afternoon. _*So slow!*_

*

Asami stands on the right side of the bed on which they have laid the young man. Though he usually hurries to the locker room to get changed, this time he sticks arounds and dries himself with the towels the [RB mascott](http://phonoi.livejournal.com/12826.html) has brought to him like he always does, whenever any of them has to go to a ' _speed bathing_ ' as Ruruka funnily says. Havi's both sweet and mischievous apprentice is always there to give them his warm smile as a first comfort after the effort, then he always burries them under an impressive amount of warm and fluffy strawberry-scented towels he spends his days to prepare with a lot of care.

On the left side of the bed, Havi is sitting in front of the desk filling the form with all the so far missing infos given by the two young men, who are now in the main room with the post commander.

"We apologize on our friend's behalf. Such a crappy swimmer as him should not try to swim so fa---"

"Oi Takato, you're too harsh saying that about Aki!!"

"Kou let me finish. It is also because we both were late today that Aki gave them so much trouble. So, it is only natural--"

Yoh's hand on his shoulder stops Takato's speech. The two young men listen to the few but reassuring and understanding words of the post commander that help them to relax about the whole situation.

Havi, who seldoms allows people to stay in the sickroom area, accepts for once Yoh's decision of letting the young men stay for a couple of minutes with their friend, but it seems that Asami's presence make them slightly uneasy. Kou walks in first and stutters his thanks to the tall man at his friend's side, not even daring to meet his eyes, then sits on the bed and takes Akihito's hand in his. Takato follows soon and bows respectfully to Asami as he expresses his gratitude. He stands on the other side of the bed and places a friendly hand on Aki's shoulder as he says.

"We cannot stay long here, but we will come back a bit later to walk you home."

"I will do it once my shift is over. This way, he will be able to stay here and get plenty of rest until I am done with work."

They are all surprised, when they hear Asami's decision, but neither Yoh nor Takato or Kou finds anything to say before Havi stands so quickly that his chair falls backwards and storms out of the door, his will to remind Asami that the sickroom is no hotel for people, who feel like taking a nap, already forgotten because of the sound of the voice in the main room. The voice he has been waiting whole day long to finally hear it.

Takato and Kou look at each other. Kou pats Akihito's arm before he says goodbye and Takato presses slightly on his friend's shoulder as he says "Rest well. We will call you tonight." Then they both leave the room.

With just a look to Asami, Yoh knows that whatever reason his cousin has to do that, he would not change his mind no matter what he could say. So he just nods and heads out without a word, closing the door behind him. The post commander looks at the two young men, who leave the beach post in silence. He then lays his eyes on the same old comical scene that takes place, whenever Val comes back after he was out for more than 10 minutes: their mascott snuggling happily in the young man's arms while their doc hugs him from behind trying to get rid of his only rival in cuddling.

Al, who has agreed to survey the beach while they would all deal with the 'crappy swimmer' waves slightly to his boss. Yoh comes back at his post, takes the field glasses and dismisses Al for today. The blond lifeguard would gladly go home now, but has to make do with Ranmaru's last whim, who wants to know what Val brought back from his day spent at the stables of his family. The last time, he brought back white [jodhpurs](http://i73.servimg.com/u/f73/14/36/45/70/jodhpu10.jpg) that left them all speechless, their eyes - but not only!! - burning with desire.

*

Quite half an hour that he is sitting on the edge of the young man's bed, so Asami knows that Yoh's patience will sure wear thin if he does not go back to work quickly. As if he had sensed it, Akihito opens his eyes and Asami immediately asks.

"How do you feel?"

The young eyes shift to look at the door.

"Rather... stupid.""

"I was asking about your physical condition."

"Aaw. Hum well... I guess."

"Good. I go back to work. If you need anything, just say so. There is always at least one of us around, even if sometimes only Ruruka is left, he can still deal well with things. I will take you back home once I am done. For now, you just have to rest."

"O-- ok."

Asami stands up and walks out.

~~~ ☼ V ♥ F ☼ ~~~

Asami and Akihito walk in silence. Since Takaba lives only two streets away from the beach, they soon arrive. None of them has said a word since they left the lifeguards post under the aggressive looks of some of Asami's ' _fans_ ', but none of them seems to want to part so quickly. They both stand in front of the house for a while before Akihito summons all his courage to offer as he looks at the portal more than at the man standing there.

"If you w--... Hum, my... my cooking is not bad.... I, I mean it is not that late... but of course you sure have to go home as well, so I would understand if you ref--- But as a thanks, I could make a good dinner for us hum you... that is if you do not have to leave... right now... Or maybe another d--"

"I live at the other end of the street."

"Duh?"

"I think I will be able to walk home even if it is a bit late when dinner is over."

"Oh... ooooh my... ahem well, shall we have this dinner tonight then?"

His gaze on the silent house now, he adds quite shyly.

"My parents are on vacations, so no one will be bothered if there is an unexpected guest."

Asami replies with a not well hidden innuendo coloring his voice.

"I am _hungry_ enough for anything you are willing to give me tonight."

To avoid his sexy guest to notice his cheeks blushing and to make sure they will not draw more attention than needed on them, some of the neighbours always having something to look at through their windows anytime of the day or night, Akihito turns around swiftly and opens the door of the house telling Asami to come in.

*

Since there was nothing but beers in the fridge, Asami finds himself sipping a white beer that is definitely not as strong as his usual choice for alcohol, but that is at least very refreshing, and that cannot hurt after such a warm day. Though Akihito has offered him to turn on the TV set and enjoy his beer cosily sitting on the sofa to wait for dinner, Asami, whose eyes did not want to let go of the sexy host, has offered to help Akihito if he needs some help. Of course Takaba refuses to ask for any help and prepares their meal without wasting any second while Asami stand in the kitchen, with his beer in his right hand, letting his eyes enjoy the view of the perfect curves underlined by the tight-fitting Bermuda shorts.

*

Asami catches the plates before they land on the ground and ends up helping an ill-at-ease Akihito to put his overly loaded tray on the table and then laying the table for their dinner.

They are not eating since more than three minutes, when the phone rings. As promised Takato calls his friend to know if things are okay now or if he should come to help in any way. Akihito reassures him and tells him he has a guest, so they can talk tomorrow.

After he hangs up, they resume to eat, most of the time in silence, none of them knowing what to say exactly and not wanting to break this silence, which is in a way rather enjoyable as if words could only be superfluous right now.

*

Despite Akihito protesting, Asami follows him in the kitchen and helps with the dishes.

Asami sees that Akihito is clearly feeling uneasy because of this unwanted help, so he decides to let him breathe for tonight and states out of the blue, while handing the last glass to put back in the cupboard.

"I am on the first shift tomorrow."

"Ah... hum OK."

They both head to the main door. Before stepping out, Asami thanks Akihito for this delicious dinner. The blushing cheeks of the young man he will keep them as this evening's only but lovely reward for being able to let things go to a slower pace than he first had planned. He knows where he lives, so if Akihito does not manage to come to him quickly enough, he will know where to find him once he will be tired of waiting. But if the glint in the light blue eyes is true, then he should not have to wait too long.

Before the rising tension between them manages to win over him, Asami takes his leave, his good night whispered in a ravishing smile.

~~~ ☼ V ♥ F ☼ ~~~

The beach already resonates of the sounds made by all the tourists that are already here to enjoy the late morning sun, when Akihito steps in the lifeguards post. Yoh holds back a chuckle and finds right away an excuse to retreat to the back of the post.

"You... you said my cooking was good... I had some spare time this morning... That is just if you don't have one already."

Asami smirks, even though he guesses what Akihito is talking about, he asks.

"If I do not have what?"

"Ah!"

Feeling stupid, Aki takes a bento out of his bag and hands it to Asami.

"If you don't already have a bento¤¤, you can have this one."

"I do not have a bento with me today since I finish work at 1 p.m. I saw no reason to have lunch here."

Akihito scratches the back of his hair as he nervously laughs.

"Haha for sure... who needs a bento when they finish at 1 p.m.? Hahaha...."

Asami hears the disappointment under the nervous laugh.

"But I am hungry already, so it could really be of use for me now."

The relief that invades the young man, when he hears this, strangely makes Asami feel relieved too. The wide smile on Aki's face, when he opens the bento and starts to eat it, makes him feel much better than he has in a very long time.

"Oh f*ck!"

His mouth still filled of the delicious pickled vegetables, Asami raises an interrogative eyebrow.

"I forgot to bring some afters... Oh I know!"

Not wanting to interrupt his already chosen as personal cook from now on, Asami takes some rice in his bento waiting for the rest of Akihito's trail of thoughts.

"There is a new ice-cream shop that has opened near the beach not long ago. People say their ice-creams are divine. I'll treat you to one, when you'll be done working. Whatcha think?"

Asami is not that much into ice-creams but he is definitely not the kind of guy, who would let such an opportunity go.

"I will go home first to put on something else than these clothes and I will pick you up at two."

"OK. Let's do that!"

With an enthusiastic "Later!" Akihito jumps down the stairs and runs away.

Walking to the locker room a bunch of towels in his arms, the RB mascott chuckles "It seems that ' _speed bathing_ ' is more efficient than speed dating".

~~~ ☼ V ♥ F ☼ ~~~

Asami was on Aki's doorstep precisely at 2 p.m. They went to the Ice Paradise and tried some flavours. At least Akihito tried several while Asami sticked to the [Grand Marnier](http://i2.cdscdn.com/pdt2/9/5/9/1/700x700/mh1047959/rw/grand-marnier.jpg) flavoured one only. As if it was natural, he then went with Aki to the camera shop, in which Akihito's beloved camera was waiting for him, finally fixed. Asami followed everywhere Takaba wanted to go, even to the manga store where he spent quite an hour trying to decide between completing his first collection of a serie or byuing two new books of his second collection, he has started only six months ago, only to end up byuing the three last books for his first collection and the two new books for the second, when Asami had only four pages left to read of the _Edo Period: Its Spiritual Influence And Traditional Clothing in the 90's Mangas_.

As Akihito pretended he needed to know right now if his camera was really fixed, Asami agreed to be his model for a short moment. Anything that kept the boy focused on him only was much appreciated and he definitely had nothing against this sexy young man probably having some ulterior motives, when he asked for this. After all, he also had ulterior motives to agree to everything he had agreed to today.

When they eventually came back to their street, it was already time to prepare dinner and they stopped at the combini*** at the angle to buy some food for their dinner, though none of them had talked about having dinner together tonight as well.

*

As Asami was cutting the cucumber in small cubes, a loud "F*ck, night will soon be here and I have not been to the sea today!" stopped his skilled moves. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, a spatula in his hand, Akihito states firmly "Then I'll have my first midnight dip of the year tonight!" Pointing at his guest with said spatula, he asks "Wanna come with me?"

Rather surprised that such a crappy swimmer thought about a midnight dip, Asami had definitely nothing against it, already imagining how much Akihito would have to cling to him to avoid drowning.

*

With only the white moon as witness, Asami and Akihito enters the dark water. To bath at low tide was rather enjoyable for them, after stretching so long over the warm sand, the sea still feels rather warm despite the late hour.

To Asami's surprise, Takaba shows absolutely no fear and even swims rather far. When he catches up to the boy, Asami stares at him.

"More than not bad for a crappy swimmer."

So glad to get to bath in the sea after such a warm day, Akihito had forgotten that he was a 'crappy swimmer'. Oh well, sooner or later, Asami would have noticed, so maybe it was for the best that he got to see the truth so soon. Still he was feeling rather unwell about it. Asami adds, wanting to make sure he did not misunderstand.

"Your friends said you were a 'crappy swimmer' which was rather logical for someone, who could be drowning as you were though the sea was very calm."

"My friends said.... what I told them to. They were not late either."

So it had been a set-up, just like what the unnerving girls were doing everyday. The only difference being that Akihito truly seemed in danger where the girls were unable to fake it properly.

"So one of the girls is a boy..."

Knowing exactly what Asami implies with this, Takaba snaps back.

"None of those stupid girls would have gone that far for y--- to get y---"

"Why would you take so much risks for me?"

Asami sees that this question hurt the boy more than he thought it would. After the moments they have spent together, he knows very well the reason why Akihito has done that. To ask why was like denying what they have shared since yesterday evening. Aki surely got it that way, and he mumbles a sad "Got it." then starts to swim back to the beach. But Asami, who is taller, manages to swim faster and stops him.

"There is no turning back now. You have made me do all this, so you'd better be prepared."

His strong arms slide around the slim waist.

Thankful to the night for hiding as much as possible how blushing he is, Akihito replies trying to sound as cool as Asami just sound to his ears.

"I will take responsability."

He wraps his arms around Asami's neck and pulls slightly to make their lips meet.

Their bodies entwined, they start a rather unconventional swimming made of feverish strokings and passionately mapping fingers and tongues. Akihito's moans turning into huskier sounds, when Asami needs to feel his warmth around him now, giving up on his first resolve of waiting until they would be back home.

~~~ ☼ V ♥ F ☼ ~~~

Sun is up for quite a long time, when Asami wakes up.

A slap on the taut ass that he just freed from the sheet grant him a reproachful "Ouch!" But with just a long kiss on the sweet lips, the glaring eyes turn into loving ones.

"I have to be at work in an hour."

Asami stands up and heads to the bathroom. Akihito just stretches like a cat, yawns an "OK" then goes back to his sleeping position until he hears "You come with me!" before the door gets closed.

*

Asami greets Kirishima and Suoh as he enters the main room of the beach post. While he heads to the locker room, he hears the slap Kirishima gives on Suoh's hand that came back resting on his ass as soon as their colleague was not paying attention to them. After he finally got Kirishima to go out with him, Suoh had let out his rather touchy-feely side even when at work, what made Kirishima always react in a rather exasperated and or violent way. But the only day, when Suoh had kept his hands for him, Kirishima had been clearly disappointed, though pretending he was relieved, so never again his Blond Bear had let him feel neglected.

*

Takaba waits for Asami near the first pole under the lifeguards post as he was told to. Not even three minutes of waiting and the loud chatter of the girls let him know that his man is on his way.

Stunningly handsome, as he wears only his swimsuit for work, Asami walks straight to him and cages him in between the pole and his body.

"Let them know, now."

"Er...."

"You said you will take responsability."

So Asami wants him to become the most hated guy around here, right here and now. There was no way, he could keep enjoying the beach with his friends as he used to, if he were to do what Asami just asked him to. Oh well, after all he'd rather have the girls stop trying to get what was his now.... And he still had the night to enjoy the beach with Asami. Kou and Takato would surely forgive him. At least Takato would, because he knows what it is to be in love, and then he would convince Kou if needed.

Akihito's hand slowly slide from Asami's chest to the small of his back, then lower as he mashes his mouth on the warm lips of his summer prize.

 

_The End_

 

_-_-_-_  
* kōhai = junior (at work or school)  
** senpai = senior (at work or school), superior  
[Japanese hierarchy: Anyone, who has been at a place (job, school etc.) before you got there is your senpai. Anyone, who got there after you is your kōhai].

¤ bocchan = young master  
¤¤ bento = single-portion takeout or home-packed meal

*** combini = convenience store

**Author's Note:**

> To let me know that you have enjoyed your reading is the best fuel for my Muse, so... ^_~


End file.
